Yu Gi Oh Waking the Joey
by Tori Atkins
Summary: The crazy adventures the Yu Gi Oh characters go through at Domino High. Joey's embarrassed, Tea and Yugi are confused, the Pharaoh is a weirdo and Yamis Marik and Bakura are total outcasts.rnR&R, plz.
1. The Morning People

Summary: The High School and personal lives of the Yu Gi Oh characters (no dueling involved!)

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Yu-Gi-Oh, but I don't. Deal with it, and enjoy the story.

"Hey Yugi wait up!" Joey yelled. He ran over to where Yugi (and Yami) were walking to school.

"Oh, hi Joey. What's up?" Yugi asked.

"Will you check out this top! You think Kaci will think I look hot in this?"

"Er…..the shirt's kind of tight, but I guess so!" Yugi replied.

Joey then asked, "What about the pants?"

"Where's the belt you bought last week?" Yugi returned.

"At home, Yugi! The new style is very baggy pants anyway."

Just as they arrived at school Yugi suddenly said, "Oh my God Joey! You know we have gym today, right?"

"Oh crap!" Joey exclaimed. "I left my gym shorts at home! This sucks!"

"Just get out of gym," Yugi suggested.

"I can't. My grade is already so fricken low; the participation section will go all screwy. I guess I'll just have to go to gym in this outfit."

"Right," Yugi said thoughtfully. "My shorts would be wayyy too small for you."

"Hey guys!" Tea walked up to them. "How's it going?"

"Um, fine," Joey said.

Tea shot Yugi an extremely suspicious look. "It's a boy thing," he mouthed to her. Tea nodded.

Bakura and Marik came over together. "That math homework took me three hours!" Marik exclaimed.

"I beat you!" Bakura laughed. "It took me five!"

Joey said proudly, "I didn't do it at all, so I'm sure not the winner. I'm in last place, like everything else!"

"Like fashion sense---"Yami Marik exclaimed.

Yami Bakura joined in the maniacal laughter.

The others just walked away. "My god, I am so glad you are not like that, Pharaoh," Yugi said to Yami Yugi.

"Er, there's another side of me," The Pharaoh all but mumbled. "You should see me in the bathroom."

Yugi just looked confused until the bell rung. "Come on Joey I'll race you to the lockers!" And they ran in, ignoring everyone else around them. _I will never understand boys, _Tea thought as she walked inside.


	2. Biology, Utter Joy

Yugi looked at his schedule. "Biology, history, English, art, lunch, gym, mathematics, study hour. Well that's not that bad, I guess."

"Holy crap, Yugi! We have biology first! This is going to be sooo disgusting!" Rachel Andretti, who apparently liked Yugi, was hanging over his locker. She flipped her blond hair, mistakenly got too close to him and whacked his eyes. They felt itchy, so he rubbed them.

"Well, we've dissected animals before. I really don't think it can be worse than a frog," Yugi replied reassuringly, picking up his history book. "Earthworms aren't very slimy or, well, green."

"I know, really!" Rachel laughed flirtatiously. "Green is just…EW! Oh, hey Sandra! Did you hear about…?" Yugi sighed for relief. That Rachel was sort of annoying, but who Yugi really wanted was……….Amy Green, the hottest girl at Domino High.

Yugi slammed his locker shut and met up with Joey, who was pulling up his pants. _Thank God he just did that, _Yugi thought. _Or else he would never hear the end of it. _

"How do you feel about the dissection?" Yugi asked Joey.

"Well I love gross stuff!" Joey exclaimed. "Gross food, gross animals, grossing people out and most of all……..gross animals! I hope I get you for a partner because you wouldn't mind not doing barely anything right?"

Yugi replied, "I guess I wouldn't mind. Let's just not let Mrs. Kyle catches me not doing anything or she will take points off of my biology grade and frankly, I can't afford that."

"Hello, Yugi and Joey. I am not really looking forward to….." Bakura smiled, until Yami Bakura popped out. "Bwah ha! Gross stuff! But whoever distracts me from my work, I shall send to the Shadow Realm!"

Bakura returned and gave a shy smile. "Uh, sorry about that. Yami didn't take his pills today."

Joey started laughing and snorting at the same time. "Yeah, no kidding! He is mental beyond belief today!"

The three friends (and two Yami's) entered the biology room. "Hello! Partners on the board---look for your name," Mrs. Kyle greeted them.

_Kyle and Bethany_

_Joey and Brooke_

_Ryou and Joe_

_Rachel and Yugi_

_Steve and Luke_

_Ally and Sarah_

_Sadie and Alexander_

_Ryan and Ethan_

_Katrina and Bridget_

"Oh no" Yugi moaned to himself.

"Brooke is the biggest dork" Joey mumbled.

"Joe Richards is not that bad, only loud" Bakura said to himself.

"Oh, hurray! Hi, Yugi! Aren't you just overjoyed that we are partners?" Rachel skipped up to him.

"Um, ya" Yugi tried to be enthusiastic as he moved down a chair for Rachel to sit. He watched as Rachel tied back her hair and put her books under her chair.

Rachel then said, "Oh, Yugi, be a man and get the supplies, will you?"

_Do I have a choice? _"Sure." Yugi grabbed the goggle sets, latex gloves, and pan. Then he went over to the table where there were boxes of pins, needles and scissors, and Joey was there.

"God, Yugi, this is really gonna suck! Brooke is just like snorting and laughing about every little thing." Joey remarked.

"Be nice to her" Yugi said softly. "Even the lowest social class at Domino High has feelings."

"Oh, feelings, I forgot about those," Joey said.

Yugi rolled his eyes. "Well, have fun," he went back to his table.

So eventually, Mrs. Kyle came around and dropped carefully earthworms on top of each pan. "Pin either side of the earthworm to the pan," Rachel read aloud. "Ew! That is so gross; please can you do it, Yugi?"

Yugi was not really fond of that stuff himself but being the nice boy he is he just pinned the worm anyway, nose wrinkled. He also ended up cutting open between the clitella and mouth, and pinning open the intestines. Rachel just watched Yugi do the work they were supposed to be sharing.

At the end of the period Yugi felt much cheated. And grossed out.


	3. History Lessons

"Good morning class. Today we will be talking about how the Pilgrims came to America. Get out your textbooks and notebooks to take notes while I write them on the board." Ms. Gifford turned her back on the class and everyone started passing notes.

"I am confused, Yugi," Yami said.

"What confuses you, Pharaoh? I mean, I'm going to be doing the work. You're just going to hang around inside the puzzle." Yugi shook his head.

Yami replied, "Why don't the have the history on Duel Monsters? It is quite fascinating, I'd say."

"Uh not all people know about duel monsters. Or want to know, so why not talk about the history of America, although we live in Japan. America was founded way after Japan was, but we do learn about all the countries."

"I guess. But Yugi can I ask you a favor? Can you stay inside the puzzle and I try to do this class? It sounds like fun."

Yugi shrugged. "I guess. Just behave yourself and do what the teacher says, okay?"

"I assure you I will be fine."

"All right, I'll take your word for it." Yugi went to play with his stuffed animals.

Joey passed a note to Yugi, _So, what are we doing at recess? _

_What's recess? _Yami wrote back.

_What the hell, Yugi! Who doesn't know what recess is?_

_A 5000 year old spirit doesn't._

_Oh, you mean Yami?_

_I'm Yami._

_But why are you---oh! Okay, so what's up?_

_But I--- _"Yugi Mutou and Joey Wheeler! Throw that paper away this instant or you'll both have detentions for this afternoon!"

Yami started shaking from surprise. "Uh……all right. But first you must tell me, what are the Pilgrims?" the class started laughing uncontrollably. Normally Yugi didn't say anything bizarre, so this was especially weird.

"Don't talk back to me, young man!"

"What may I ask, is the joke, classmates?" Even Joey was turning blue, so he didn't reply to Yami's question.

Seto Kaiba wasn't laughing. He was glaring at Yugi. "Do you have to make a scene out of everything?" He grabbed the sheet of paper, glanced at it and threw it out. "Garbage," he announced, throwing it in the trash.

Joey finally stopped laughing. "He's just feeling down because he has no friends! I---"

"Joseph Wheeler! Will you shut your mouth or I will phone your dad! Now, class, copy this first paragraph down---"

Yami observed Joey's facial expression (well that's how Yami described it.) His face was kind of crunched up, and his hands formed a fist. Actually, Joey was just suddenly embarrassed. It was (1) being called by his full name and (2) phone his dad! He would get a "whipping" if so, because he would probably be drunk.


	4. Peoples Thoughts

A/N Could i have some reviews plz? i want to know how to make this story better. As rated...this story is a lil' funny but mostly just in general pretty weird.

"English!" Marik said. "The one class that we all have together, other than gym."

"Hurray for the bonding of friends!" The Pharaoh announced. "This should be a celebration or a party or something."

"Uhh" Tea said. "I guess."

"Duh!" Tristan was flapping around the classroom like a bird. He looked funny. And his mama dresses him funny, but that's another story.

Bakura added, "I love writing."

"Me too," Marik smiled.

"You should have a lesson in hair fixing!" Joey exclaimed, laughing. He was looking at Marik.

"What did I do? Is that an insult?" Marik jumped to his own defense.

"God, Marik, you're so dense. No I'm talking about your Yami."

"My Yami has anger management problems!" Bakura announced.

"Do not," Yami Bakura said from inside the ring.

"Does too," Joey continued laughing.

Marik shrugged "Uh…ya. He should see a stylist."

"That voice of his bothers me!" Tea declared.

"He's sooo evil," Yugi said.

"Hello! I'm right here you retards!" growled Yami Marik.

Yami Bakura said in his creepy voice, "Well I'm the evilest. Wahahaha."

"Tea, can you sit next to me?" Yugi said. In the row it went, Tea, Yugi, Joey, Bakura, Marik, and Tristan was at the end of the row, by himself.

Mr. Wilson, the teacher stood at the front of the room. "Now we will be reading the book _I Am the Cheese _by Robert Cormier. Yugi, will you please hand out the books?"

"All right," Yugi practically whispered. Shyly, he started handing out the books. Then, Yami just came out without warning "Teach me how to read, please, teacher."

The teacher took it as a joke. "Uh….ha, ha, NOT FUNNY. Mr. Mutou, please get to your job. It is not like you to crack a joke during class."

Yugi was suddenly inside the puzzle, watching everything. _What the hell is Yami doing? He is making a fool out of me……and just being weird._

Tea looked at Yami. _The Pharaoh is usually a pretty serious guy, so what's up with him today?_

_And I'm going to be evil, and dominate the world, and……_Yami Bakura was wrapped up in his own thoughts.

Bakura stared at Yami Yugi. _Great Scott, that's not Yugi! It's Yami! And gosh, why the heck is he being so bizarre? Can't he tell he is making a fool out of Yugi?_

Marik stared at Tristan. _I'll bet Tristan's gay, _he thought. _Or probably lesbian, for that matter._

_I do not have bad hair! It just goes up a lot when I am being evil…….which is a lot of the time! But I practically look exactly like Marik, and I totally have this great bod……_Yami Marik grinned devilishly.

_Hee, hee. I'm a bird and no one knows. That makes me sooo special, _thought Tristan.

Mr. Wilson read the first chapter aloud to his class. "Holy crap…….this book makes no sense!" Joey exclaimed to Yugi. "_I am riding the bicycle to Rutterburg, Vermont……_I mean, it quickly mentions this person named Amy."

"Now class I want you to read through chapter five and write a few paragraphs about the characters you've met so far, due Thursday. It will be for a quiz grade", Mr. Wilson sat on his desk and watched his class respond to the news.

"This is going to be hard" Joey said. "I really suck at writing stuff."

"It won't be so bad Joey" Yugi replied reassuringly. "I'll help you if you need it. Say, after school let's hang at the game shop and finish this assignment early, okay guys?"

"Uh, it'll be a new experience for me," returned Joey.

Bakura said, "Fine by me."

And class was dismissed for the day. Oh, no, next was art class. Art class was Yugi's worst subject. Which meant Yami was triple as worse as Yugi was.


	5. The Artsy Folk

Yugi had art with Tea, Bakura and Marik. Including the Yami's, Yugi was beginning to think that he, Joey and Tea was the only sane ones in their circle of friends. Yugi really wondered about his Yami.

Sitting at the table with his friends, Yugi carefully listened to his teacher and learned that they would be doing free draw if they were done with their pastel projects. Of course, Yugi was done. He had really worked hard on his project and was hoping for an A.

"So are you guys done?" Yugi asked his pals (?)

"Yes I finished two classes ago," Tea replied. _Tea is smart, and nice, but just not girlfriend material, _Yugi thought. _Does Tea like-like me? If she does, I just, I wouldn't be able to stand breaking her heart. Hurting anyone, even slightly, hurts me a lot._

Marik replied "Almost done." Yugi thought it was great, until Yami Marik entered and started putting blue pastel all over it! Marik's face turned pale.

"Yami Marik!" Tea scolded. "Is that very respectful? Well, why the hell did you do it anyway?"

"Shut it," Yami Marik replied, grinning coldly. "That was fun."

"Oooo colorful," added Yami Bakura.

The Pharaoh "appeared" in front of Yugi. "Yugi can I draw a picture?"

Yugi shrugged. "Well if I can't trust you with Mr. Wilson's books, how can I trust you with paper, crayons AND a pencil? I don't know, Pharaoh……"

"Please! Pretty please?" The Pharaoh begged.

Yugi sighed. "Aw, fine. Don't make a fool of us, though. Reputations are important in high school."

"What may I ask, is a high school?"

"God, Pharaoh, you're so dense. I sound like Joey! Um, it's the place we go to school! Haven't you realized that for the past school year?"

"Huh well I never pay attention to what you do……I'm watching Barney from inside the puzzle most of the time except when you're dueling."

_Ahh, so the truth comes out! Confessions are always good. I always wondered what was up all those paths in his side of the puzzle._

Yami got up and walked over to the paper pile where a random girl was grabbing a sheet of paper. "Hello Miss Sexy. Could you please hand me a sheet of that tree bark?"

The girl gave him THE WEIRDEST look and just walked away. "That is the most impolite girl in the history of Japan! Or of Ancient Egypt, for that matter." He said this rather loud and everyone was staring at "Yugi." Yami grabbed a sheet himself and ran over to his seat.

He wrote on the upper right hand corner "Yoogy Mowtoe." The Pharaoh scribbled a house and two stick figures, one stick figure with another head sticking out of it. The first said "Yoogy's Graynpaw." The second normal one said "Yoogy." The head sticking out of it said "Mie, th Farrow."

Tea looked at Yugi's sheet, after helping Marik re-do his project. "Holy crap, Yugi! You won the Spelling Bee last year! This is a joke, right?"

Yami Yugi stared at Tea. _Uhh……I can assure Tea that I am not joking. My drawing is extremely refined. _"This drawing is exemplary," The Pharaoh replied airily.

"Oh……it's you Pharaoh. It's just that Yugi and you don't really switch places and i……want me to run you're drawing through a Tea-automated Spell Check?"

The Pharaoh continued to stare at Tea. "Duh…."

Yugi, who rarely lost his temper, exclaimed as they changed places and the puzzle glowed, "Yami! Enough! This switching thing is just not working!"

Yami Yugi looked sad inside the puzzle. For once, Yugi didn't let other people's feelings get to him, deciding his decisions for him. "Sorry about that Tea. I just don't get what is with the Pharaoh today. Usually he is pretty well behaved, probably because he…." Tea leaned in close as Yugi confided to her the Pharaoh's secret. Tea laughed out loud. She couldn't help it. _Oh my God that is the weirdest thing I've ever heard. That was not what I expected Yugi to say at all! _Tea thought. _Er, I was kind of hoping Yugi would tell me that the Pharaoh likes me. Because I would like him back. I mean, the situation is that I like him and he doesn't like me back. Yes, that's it._

Thus about twenty minutes later art class was over with. Yami Yugi was bothering everyone. Yami Bakura was creepy. Yami Marik was mean. Marik was just sympathized with. Tea was love struck yet confused. Yugi was just plain confused.


	6. The Tale of Lunch

"Yes!" Joey appeared by Yugi in the lunch line. "Wasn't class hell today?"

Yugi shrugged. "Well……." The bad thing about Yamis' was that you could never talk about them behind their back.

"Hey guys!" Tea called to them. "Let's sit at our usual table!"

Joey groaned. "Why do we have to sit at that table everyday?"

Yugi replied, "Because remember when we first started the year? Tea crowned it 'The Table of Friendship.' "

"That's wicked gay," Joey told him. "I wish we could sit at another table for once."

"I just don't want to hurt Tea's feelings," Yugi told him. He picked up a carton of chocolate milk and left the line. Marik and Tristan were already sitting down. "Hi guys!" exclaimed Yugi cheerfully.

"Duh—wee!" Tristan stood on top of the table and started flapping his arms again.

"He's doing that again!" Joey exclaimed, sounding exasperated. "Hey Tristan, there's such thing as sitting down and eating at lunch!"

"Mommy! Look at me!" Tristan called down to Joey.

Joey all but shouted, "What the hell is your problem, you retarded freak?"

Yugi keeps his title. "Joey, name calling hurts people's feelings."

"Even if it's true?"

"UH, I guess. But still. Even the dumb-asses have feelings."

Tristan didn't seem to notice that his table-mates were talking about him.

"I dare say my dissection partner was pushy" Bakura sat down next to Yugi.

"Really, who was your partner?" Yugi replied.

"Er---I forget his name but he was the bossiest young person in the class! He did everything, and our teacher always walks around and checks to see if we're working together!"

"Well---ya. She grades us on that too."

"I can't afford a bad grade in science! I am almost failing it!

Yugi comforted him. "There, there. At least you don't have a girl following you everywhere!"

"Who?"

"Rachel!" Yugi and Joey exclaimed at the same time.

"Oh yes, she seems rather annoying."

"Rather annoying is an understatement, pal," Joey told him.

At that moment Tristan decided to run around Domino High's lunch room, squawking like a chicken.

And that concludes the tale of lunch.

A/N: that was a short chapter. Well, thanks for all the awesome reviews! I really am enjoying writing this Yu-Gi-Oh fic.


	7. Love Affairs in Gym Class

A/N: This is a rather gay chapter. Just a warning. I hope you like the story so far. Keep the reviews coming! )

_Thank God this is only a boys changing room. Rachel would follow me inside if it wasn't…..Yugi! Stop thinking about her, this is gym class. Not avoid Rachel class. _

Yugi pulled up his gym shorts and went over to where Joey and Tristan were. Amy Green, Rachel and Tea were also in their class. "So, Joey…….what sports are we playing today?"

Tristan stuck his head into their faces, breathing heavily. It was all rather creepy. "Ring around the Rosie!" He shrieked like a girl.

Yugi rolled his eyes. "Uh, right. So, what, Joey?"

"Kickball," Joey returned. He was giving Tristan the weirdest look he could muster.

"Oh good, kickball is fun," Yugi replied. He walked out the door with Joey. They completely ignored Tristan running around with his underpants on his head. What's below his shirt, I'm not saying.

"Yugi sit with me!" Rachel squealed. Joey followed Yugi over to Rachel.

"Get out, Wheeler. You're such a loser and a puppy dog, following my hottie. If you want to go out with him, just say so!"

Joey turned red. "You dumb ass, I'm not gay! And Yugi doesn't even like you, you frickin' retard!" _Holy crap, holy crap. I was not supposed to say that._

"No way, of course Yugi likes me! What is not to like? Don't you know that Pussycat song?

_Don't you wish your girlfriend was free like me?_

_Don't you wish your girlfriend was HOT like me?"_

Or whatever. But that's the way it goes, find your own girlfriend you liar! Or find your own boyfriend!" She laughed a scary/devilish laugh. It reminded of Yugi of Yami Marik and his world domination crap.

"Don't---don't talk to Joey like that." Yugi was about to yell at her, but he stopped himself. Even if she was making fun of Joey, he was not the type to yell at anyone. That was his Yami's job. And he was not letting him out again today, that's for sure.

Rachel was shocked. "Why, Yugi! You said that---instead of expressing your unending love for me? Why the hell was I wrong?"

Yugi just made a pained face and shook his head, as the teacher, Mrs. Greendale opened her attendance book. "Rachel Andretti!"

"Here," she said in a barely audible voice.

"Steve Bison. Carla Brightside. Shana Carlson. Deborah Donaldson. Tea Gardner. Amy Green. Kevin Hole, Michael Johnson, Kyle Lawrence. Yugi Mutou. Liz Norse, Vanessa Norwood. Jack Patron, Victor Ryan, Gemma Sanders, Haley Stevens. Tristan Taylor, Ryan Thursday, Joey Wheeler. We will be playing kickball today."

_Wow, Joey was right for once, _thought Yugi.

_Wow, I was right for once, _thought Joey.

_Wow, I'm never speaking to that Yugi again! _Rachel promised herself.

_Wow, I've never seen Yugi be that harsh before, _Tea thought. _And that wasn't that harsh._

_Wow, no one still knows I'm a bird! This is a good secret! _Tristan thought happily.

Rachel and Michael Johnson were captains.

"Tea, Steve, Gemma, Victor, Vanessa, Shana, Deborah, Tristan, Jack and Ryan." Rachel decided.

"Yugi, Joey, Carla, Amy, Kevin, Kyle, Liz, Haley." Said Michael.

Michael's Hawks won by 5 points. Tristan may be absolutely retarded but he is actually a very good athlete. Joey is a better athlete. Bwah ha!


	8. Not Mentioned in the Previous Chapter

A/N: Hi! Email me if you have any requests for happenings of chapters. Keep the reviews coming! About this chapter: title says all. Very short, but I realized, rereading the first chapter to my brother, that I didn't add the Joey pants thing to the chapter.

8. Not Mentioned in the Previous Chapter

Well…………..

Joey was a good athlete. It's just that—that was just the beginning of gym class. Joey was running for the base, he slid, and………he fell flat on his face! With the hole in his tight, baggy pants facing the whole world. No, wait---the whole class. Yes, that's right.

"Uh, Joey, you—" Yugi's sentence was interrupted by the laughter of the students. Joey's face turned red.

"I'm going to take it like a man!" he mouthed to Yugi. Yugi nodded and watched. _The question is, exactly how will he take it like a man? _He wondered.

"Ha, ha, ha!" Joey laughed loudly. "Can you believe that happened?"

"Yeah, Wheeler," replied one of the guys. "Nice underpants!" Joey raised his eyebrow at Yugi. Then Yugi noticed why they were really laughing.

"Uh, Joey---come with me." Yugi looked at the coach, who nodded his approval. They walked back to the locker room, and on the way Yugi saw the lost and found. "Look Joey, there is those shorts you lost last week!" he said really loudly. He grabbed a random pair of shorts from the lost and found and pulled Joey into the locker room.

Yugi looked at Joey seriously. "Everyone was laughing at your Hello Kitty underwear. Also, the hole was stretching across your whole butt!" Joey buried his face in his hands.

"Oh God, Yugi! Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Private matter. Put these shorts on and go play!"

"That's nasty, Yug! I mean……put on someone else's unwashed shorts!"

Yugi again looked at Joey seriously. "Come on……….you really wants to be laughed at?"

"Now I'll be laughed at by my smell!" Joey cried. Yugi put his hands up in the air and left. Finally, Joey decided to play and showed that he was a very good athlete.

And now you know.


End file.
